My Narcississtic Prince
by Sparklinn.Anime
Summary: Mai just confessed her feelings and Naru rejected them. As she tries to get over it, something happens. Can you guess? I suck at summaries... Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Ghost Hunt. **

It had been only a week since Na- I mean, _Oliver_ left for England. Only a week since he broke my heart.

"Me? Or Gene?"

Those were his last words. I would never see him again. In the past week I haven't been very Mai-like. When I got home from the orchard he _rejected_ me in, I threw my phone against the wall. I knew that the rest of SPR would wonder where I was after a few days. But, of course, I got too caught up in being depressed that I forgot about my house phone.

_RRRRRRRRRRING!_

I decided that instead of staying there and making them think I was dead, I should probably acknowledge whoever was calling, just so police don't show up at my apartment door.

"Who is it and what do you want?" I moaned into the phone.

"Mai! Thank god you're okay! Why haven't you been picking up your phone?!" a familiar redhead said.

"I'm fine, Ayako. What do you want?"

"Well, uhm….. I was just wondering if you were alive…. But while we're talking, do you want to meet up for coffee?"

I hesitated. "Uhm….. Fine…"

"Good. I'll be there in a few!" exclaimed an apparently relieved Ayako.

Not five minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Come in…."

**What do you think? BTW, my bestie made her first fanfic! .love**

**Check it out! It's called John's little secret. Anyways…. R&R! Hewai-gai!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have been soo busy the past couple days… stupid cleaning. -.- Please R&R!**

"Come in…."

At my voice, Ayako seemed to have thrown open the door. She rushed to my side, looking at my red puffy eyes with wide concern.

"Mai?! What happened?"

Oh, right. I hadn't told anyone yet….

" Can we talk about this later?"

"Oh. Yeah! Sure. We need to get you out of those clothes, though. How long have you been in them?"

"About a week…"

"Okay then!" I could tell she was a little surprised, but she tried to keep it in and be comforting. She pulled me up by my hand and it reminded me so much of when Naru helped me up when I sprained my ankle in one of our cases. The thought of him lead me into another round of tears.

"Mai! Did I lift you too hard? I'm sorry!" Ayako said, gallons of guilt in her voice.

"No.. It's just…"

I broke down.

"Oh Ayako!" I said, not holding back anymore tears.

"What? You can tell me anything." Ayako's motherly tone was kicking in.

"B-Before Naru left, I-I got the confidence to confess. And he-he said I loved his brother, not h-him!" I couldn't hold back the ters that were streaming down my cheeks."

"That… That…. THAT-" I put my hand on her shoulder before she could say anything else.

"Ayako, it's okay."

"Do you mind if I invite a few friends to our coffee sesh?"

I knew who she was talking about.

"Be my guest."

**I hope you liked my 2****nd**** chapter! By the way, this is a bit of a sneek peak, because this is actually the prologue to my story, "Naru's House." Hewai-gai! **


	3. Chapter 3

After a few phone calls, Ayako helped me pick out on outfit, I took a shower, and we headed out the door. The coffee shop that we were going to was where I worked before SPR. I mean, sure it was only a couple hours on the weekends, but it still earned me some cash.

"Here we are." I said. It would take a few weeks for me to get back to my old childish and perky self.

"Look! There they are!" Ayako sure seemed excited… Once everybody, excluding Naru and Lin, heard that voice they waved at the said girl and me. When I saw everybody, Masako, John, Yasu, and Monk, I felt some of the emptiness and sadness drain away. _Maybe having a little fun won't hurt!_

"Mai!"

I was suddenly engulfed in a hug from Monk.

"Get off of me you dirty old man!" We all had a laughing fit. Even Masako laughed, although she hid it under her kimono sleeve. I missed these moments. And now, even though SPR is gone, we can still have times like this. That was another thing that made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It felt so much like I was in a real family when I was around these people. These freaking crazy people.

"You guys are not gonna BELIEVE what Naru did to Mai!" I shot Ayako a look that said _Please don't! They will freak out on Naru!_

"Mai. They have to know. They deserve to know." I felt defeated…

After Ayako and I finished explaining, (There were parts she didn't know of yet, so I had to fill in) everybody, including Masako and John, looked like they were ready to pounce on prey. I was slightly happy that they reacted this way, because this lets me know that even the nicest people, (*cough *cough* John *cough* *cough*) are willing to tear open the skull of the person that hurt me.

"I swear, Naru better watch his back now….." Monk yelled, but attempting to be quiet.

"He hurt my wittle Mai-Mai!" This earned a chuckle from me. _Oh Yasu…_

"Although Mai is a true baka, I can't help but feel furious." _Typical Masako_

" I believe that Naru had no room to say that." _Wow John! You picked up Naru's evil glare, didn't you?_

I was engulfed…. Again…. In a hug from everybody. I suddenly felt tear stream down my face…

"Mai… It's going to be okay." Masako said, coming up to stand next to me.

"It's not that. I'm just glad that I have you all. These are tear of joy. You guys have to idea how happy I am to have you all in my life."

**Awwwww! Anyways, I'm going to try to update sooner, now that I have more time on my hands… Cheer this week has been busy! R&R Please! Thanks~ ^^ Hewai-Gai!**


End file.
